Don't Get Mad
by Insane Cali Gurl
Summary: Roman just had his ass handed to him. His girlfriend Antonia Hough is part of the creative writing team. Did she know and not tell him? Read and find out. One-Shot. I hope you enjoy it! - There might be a part two.


**Don't Get Mad**

**Friday Night Smackdown **

**March 21, 2014**

Antonia Hough was standing back stage as the cameras were still filming the last match of the night. She'd work for the WWE for the last 4 years as a script writer on the creative team.

A year ago she'd began having small conversations with Roman Reigns; a member of the 3 man stable known as the Shield. Suddenly, conversations turned into coffee, coffee turned into lunch or dinner depending on the free time either had and dinner turned into going on dates. They'd been dating now for 10 months.

Because of Toni's involvement with a Shield member she was placed in script writing for the Wyatt Family. She wasn't allowed to read the scripts or be involved with them in any way. Hunter and Stephanie didn't mind them dating and in fact encouraged it; as long as it didn't get involved with their jobs.

Roman and his two stable mates Seth Rollins and Dean Ambrose were all three approached by Hunter the COO of the WWE and asked if they'd like to enter a storyline against the 'Authority'. The boys were rough around the edges and were all up for it! They couldn't wait to start it which had started the week before during the taping of Friday Night Smackdown when Glen – as known as Kane- told them to go out and learn something. That back fired and the boys ended up going against Glen and now it was full on war between the Authority and the Shield.

Apparently tonight was just a continuation. Antonia felt sick to her stomach as she watched the scene unfold from one of the many monitors in the back.

Hunter looked over and could see how pale his creative writer was getting; he walked over and placed his hand in the small of her back. "Don't forget to breathe Toni." He rumbled from beside her.

Antonia breathed out fast as she blinked and looked towards Paul. "How did Stephanie do this all those years ago when you guys first started dating?"

Hunter chuckled as he softly rubbed her back. She was still pretty new about the whole dating a wrestler and was still slightly green when it came to having to watch her boyfriend get beat down. "Well she didn't like it; actually she hated it but the first time I got injured and she watched the surgery she had a new appreciation for what I did in the ring and how I put my body on the line for the fans. But above all else she finally understood how much I loved this business and why I got into it in the first place."

Antonia nodded. "Oh I can understand why Roman is in it. We've had plenty of conversations as far as his family that's been involved over the years and how much he loves being part of the Samoan wrestling dynasty. Meeting his entire family was a treat and I've never had more fun getting to know all of them; plus getting to know Seth and Dean too. Every one of them are a bunch of characters. When you get all three of them together it's just pandemonium. Kind of like you and the kliq boys."

Hunter laughed hard from the back of his throat. "Did you just call us Kliq boys?" He laughed harder when she nodded; Hunter shook his head. "Wow, I'm gonna have to call the boys up and let them know you think were Kliq boys."

"Oh God don't do that, the last time I said anything about the Kliq Kevin carried me around backstage and Roman got pissy because he thought Kevin was flirting with me and Seth and Dean offered to kick Kevin's ass for Roman." Antonia couldn't help giggling.

Hunter watched as Antonia's deep blue eyes went to the monitor as she watched all hell break loose in the ring. Her eyes widened as she watched Glen strike Roman and suddenly they were fighting up the isle and up the ramp and she cringed when Glen grabbed a hand full of Roman's long raven mane and yelled out in pain as he drug him further up the ramp.

Antonia looked at Paul. "They didn't know about this did they? They all three look completely surprised."

Hunter shook his head. "The element of surprise is always the best. We can't always look surprised when the matches are scripted. They all knew something big was going to happen after the match and they all agreed to the story angle."

Between Curtis Axel, Ryan Reeves, Antonio Cesaro, Jack Swagger, Drew McIntyre and Jinder Mahal who were beating the crap out of Dean and Seth to Glen, Billy Gunn and Jesse James beating the tar out of Roman; Antonia could just see the pain etched on the Shield member's faces.

Antonia frowned as she watched Roman crawl on his hands and knees trying to get back to the ring to help Seth and Dean who were getting an equal beat down by several of the other wrestlers. "9 on 3 is a bit much Paul. They are going to be sore for days."

Hunter gripped her shoulder. "He'll be okay, don't forget he's a big guy who used to play for the NFL he can take a lot of punishment; but he also went through a shit ton of training so his body is conditioned for this. He'll want you to kiss his boo-boos behind closed doors and rub sore muscles, but he will be fine."

Antonia nodded. Her head snapped around as the wrestlers who were part of the beat down walked behind the curtain of the gorilla pit.

"Hey don't worry Toni we left enough of Roman behind for you to mend." Curtis chuckled out.

"Yea he and his friends took their whoopin like PROS BABY!" Drew McIntyre crowed; completely full of himself - as he thrust his crotch at her a few times.

Billy and Jesse walked back. "I don't know Roman seemed a little whiny about the hair." Billy stated with a smirk.

"You guys are jerks." Toni stated with a frown still on her face.

Hunter glared at them. "Boys get your showers and get back to the hotel. We don't take pleasure in other people's pain and we certainly don't rub it in their loved ones faces. Every single one of you would shit bricks if those three guys just did that to your girlfriends or wives. Act professional in a professional company."

Hunter rubbed Antonia's back again. "Sorry about the assholes. Don't worry the guys will get their revenge; especially after those smart ass comments they decided to hit you with. You know I won't leave them high and dry."

Antonia nodded again. She watched as all members were left in the middle of the ring as the fans continued to cheer and clap for them encouraging them. She breathed a sigh of relief as all three men stood grumbling and holding sore parts of their body. She could already tell Roman was going to have a headache from those asshats yanking around on his long hair. She had to go turn her script in for the Wyatt's for the following Monday and Tuesday. Most of the weekend house shows were done without a script unless it was a Pay Pre-View weekend. She knew it would take the guys a minute to get back stage so she took off down the hallway and handed her script over to Stephanie who pulled her into a tight hug.

Antonia laughed softly. "I see Hunter told you."

Stephanie laughed. "Yea, don't worry it does get easier."

"Somehow I doubt that but I'll take your word for now." Antonia laughed softly.

* * *

Roman felt like his whole body was run over by a freight train. Hunter had warned them something was going to happen. They weren't exactly prepared to get the crap beat out of them by 9 guys, but the element of surprise sure hit and hearing the fans cheering for the heels of the company was amazing.

He knew his girlfriend of almost a year was removed from their writing team as soon as they made themselves an official couple because Hunter didn't want it to seem as if she was favoring him or the stable, which they both understood. Some of the talent in the back could be fickle and judgmental and Roman didn't want her put through that; so he was glad when they both came clean to Stephanie and Hunter about their relationship.

Roman was almost curious if she knew what was going to happen. She'd been in a shit ton of creative writers meetings all weekend and she seemed frazzled afterwards. He needed to ask; even if she got mad at him. They never kept secrets, if he was scheduled to lose he would tell her, if he was written to take a hard bump and appear hurt he told her. He didn't want her to worry about him. Even though that's the type of person she was and what he'd initially fallen in love with about her. She put everyone before herself; even him. That was – until they started dating and then he was putting her in front of himself.

It still didn't hide that fact that Roman was still pissed off about the beat down and so were Seth and Dean. The guys talking trash the whole time they were laying there taking their punches, kicks and finishing moves. He knew he was letting his Samoan temper get the best of him and knew he was going to have to curb it or he would end up taking it out on Antonia and he didn't want that; it wasn't an option.

The trio turned the corner and suddenly all bets were off when he saw Antonia talking and laughing with Antonio Cesaro.

* * *

"Look I'm really sorry about when the guys were saying to you when we all came in the back. I knew Hunter was going to jump their shit for that. I tried warning them ahead of time, but there are always a few who want to be asses." Antonio stated honestly. Antonia was a sweet girl and he knew she had a big heart and for there to be 9 on 3; especially her 3 favorites – he knew she'd be worried, but not nearly as worried for any the way she would worry about Roman.

Antonia smiled softly; she knew his apology was heartfelt. She reached out and rubbed his arm softly. "I know it's okay. I'm sure the guys are just going to be very sore tomorrow. Thank God they have the next couple of days off. They need it."

Antonio nodded. "Get them into an ice bath at the hotel and then a hot shower. It will work wonders for them."

"Already working on it." She stated as she held up her cell phone. "I've already called the hotel and had a load and a half of ice delivered to all three of their rooms

Antonio looked up and saw the trio of Shield members. "Uh-oh here they come now. I think I'll make like a tree and leave." He could almost tell that the death glare the big Samoan was throwing his way was a sure sign telling him to get away from his girl. Everyone was going to be the enemy for a couple of days. He just hoped that he wasn't too rough on his girlfriend. He owed her a lot since she introduced him to Aksana the WWE Diva and they'd been dating ever since.

* * *

Antonia turned around as she watched Dean and Seth stop in front of her and Roman standing behind them. His tactical vest was slightly un-zipped and his long hair had been pulled back into a loose tail at the nape of his neck. "Get changed and get back to the hotel. You guys are to take a 30 minutes ice water bath and then a warm shower. I ordered dinner for you already and once you shower it should be there for you." She might've been part of the creative writing team, but she took care of them because the longer she was with Roman the closer she'd gotten to both Dean and Seth. They were now her friends too.

She watched as each of them nodded and disappeared into their respective locker rooms as Roman stood staring down at her. He was a large man at 6'3 and 265lbs. He was a massive body of muscles. His grey orbs were staring a hole through her. She walked forward and stopped in front of him. She reached up to caress his cheek when his large hand wrapped around her small wrist effectively stopping her. "Roman…" She whimpered.

"Don't…Just don't touch me right now." Roman warned in his deep voice. He knew it sounded rough and unfeeling and he felt like a prick for saying that to her; especially when he could see the worry swimming in her deep blue eyes.

Roman turned and walked into his locker room and looked back at her waiting for her to follow. Anger was boiling in his big body and he wouldn't put his hands on her out of anger; he wasn't mad at her; he was mad at the things his co-workers were saying to him about dating Toni because she was a writer and could push the issue about writing matches where he and the rest of his team won. They all knew it wasn't true, but they still teased and antagonized him. "Did you know…" He asked in a low jagged tone. He watched as she walked into his locker room and he closed and locked the door behind her.

Antonia almost didn't hear him as her eyebrows furrowed. "W-What?" She stuttered out. She watched as his eyebrows dropped to the bridge of his nose, which was a sign he was pissed off. She swallowed hard and watched as he walked towards her like he was stalking his prey and backed her against the door and loomed over her.

"Did – you – know? Did you know what they were going to do?" Roman asked his voice deeper and his tone rougher than normal with her. He was REALLY feeling like a prick now but for some reason he couldn't stop himself from asking or acting this way.

Antonia frowned. "How could you even think that Roman? I would never…What is wrong with you?" She asked softly. She wanted to touch him and help the pain go away, but he'd already told her not to touch him. "I would never keep something like that from you Roman; even if I'm not writing your guys scripts. If I knew I would tell you, but that's why Hunter took me off your scripts because it is a conflict of interest."

Roman let out a grunt and then a low growl before he leaned over and lifted Antonia's tiny body up over his shoulder and carried her into the bathroom before depositing her on the floor in the shower room.

Antonia knew what was coming next - they always showered together after his matches, but usually it was at the hotel. She watched as he pulled his tactical vest off and then peeled his muscle shirt off revealing the rest of his Samoan chest tattoo that covered his right pectoral completely. "Roman, we need to get back to the hotel – you need to take an ice bath and then a hot shower." She would worship that chest but she'd rather do it at the hotel in privacy.

"Did you learn that from your buddy Cesaro?" He asked in a snarky tone.

"He's just a friend and you know that. Why are you being such a jerk?"

"Strip."

"Excuse me?" Antonia blinked as she looked at Roman completely bewildered. "What?"

"I don't stutter Antonia." Roman stated in a clipped tone. "Strip." He demanded once again.

Antonia rolled her eyes as she turned away from Roman and pulled her phone and their rental keys out of her pockets and placed them on the counter by the sink as she kicked off her peep toe pumps. She pulled her shirt off and then her skirt off as she stood in her black lace bra and boycut panties she could feel Roman's eyes burning a path down her semi-naked body. She un-hooked her bra and set t aside and stepped out of her panties setting them aside as well.

Antonia turned back around and felt her breath catch at the sight of a completely naked Roman Reigns. First she was startled because he was standing directly in front of her and second she didn't even hear him getting undressed. It wasn't the first time she'd seen him naked but it felt like it. He was a freaking Samoan Adonis.

Roman walked over and turned the water sprays on and held open the curtain before jerking his head towards the shower while looking at her; his grey eyes devouring her naked form. She was beautiful from the top of her 5'9" 130lbs frame to her beautiful red painted toenails. Her long waist length dark honey blonde hair was down and curled around the curves of her hips. He loved her curves and he could spend all day touching and loving her body. She matched his insatiable appetite for sex; when he was ready she was ready and when she was ready he was ready. He watched as she walked into the shower and got under the sprays he stepped in and jerked the curtain closed.

Antonia let the warm water coat her excited skin. She could feel Roman standing behind her his chest would brush against her back slightly when he breathed in. She flinched slightly when his hands curved around her waist before sliding down around her hips and pulled her fully back against his big body. She could already feel his erection rubbing against her ass and had to bite her lip to keep from moaning out. She already knew this wasn't going to be gentle. He was mad and he needed an outlet to get his frustrations out on and she knew he liked being rough a lot of the times. He was a big guy and he liked showing his strength to her sometimes.

Antonia closed her eyes as Roman's lips started kissing the right side of her neck; she soon hissed out as his teeth bit into her flesh. He had moments when he liked to mark her body and clearly this was one of those times; she didn't mind though he liked it when he marked her and claimed her as his – it was a sign of dominance. When he marked her it was always some place she could cover it up. She felt as he kissed down the side of her neck where he'd left a hickey the previous night where her neck and shoulder connected before biting the hickey. Her hands came up and palmed the showers tiled wall.

Roman smirked slightly against her skin when she hissed out as his teeth bit into her sensitive flesh. His right hand left her hip and slid down to the apex between her thighs as he pushed her forward slightly pushing her ass against his already painful erection. This was definitely going to be rough but mentally he promised to make it up to her later when his temper had calmed down. His left hand left her hip as he guided his erection into her tight opening. "You are fuckin soaked babygirl. Is all of that for me?" He asked against the shell of her ear. He growled softly when she nodded.

Roman pulled out of her body leaving just the head of his dick inside her before he thrust back forward and enjoyed her crying out with pleasure as her hands tried gripping the tiles of the wall. His hands found their way back to her hips as his fingers dug into her skin as he began to power in and out of her body. Her moans echoed off the walls of the bathroom and were music to his ears as he was grunting and growling trying to push himself deeper and deeper into her body. He wanted to be buried so deep in her body he would need a flashlight and a mining helmet to find his way out.

Roman groaned and could already feel himself inching towards the edge of ecstasy; the wetter she got the closer she was to climaxing. The wetter she got the more she pushed him to climax as well.

Antonia felt Roman pull out as he spun her around and lifted her by the back of her thighs; her legs wrapped around his waist as he thrust back into her body. Their eyes locked as Roman pushed his body weight against her pinning her to the shower wall; another sign of dominance towards her. He'd never done anything to hurt her and he wouldn't start now. His hands tightened on her thighs as he began to piston in and out of her body; he groaned once more as her walls tightened around him and started milking him. He lived to make her cum because no one pushed him to cum harder than she did. He felt her fingers comb through his hair weaving into the thick raven hair that hung down his back.

"Roman…" Antonia whimpered.

"C'mon babygirl, cum for me; cum all over my dick." Roman encouraged as his lips kissed down the left side of her neck sealing to the spot where her neck and shoulder connected. Just to add to the sensations in her body he reached down and circled her clit with his thumb and heard her whimper louder until her walls completely clamped down on him and she started cumming hard all over him; the feeling of her cum flooding all around his dick and her body milking him triggered his own orgasm as he slammed into her one last time.

"Antonia!" Roman growled as he filled her body to the brim with his seed.

Roman buried his head in her neck as he was panting trying to calm down from the explosive orgasm she gave him. He could feel her fingers as they continued to comb through his hair as she was comforting him to help calm his raging body. Roman pulled back and his grey orbs locked with her deep blue eyes; leaning down he kissed her lips softly. "I'm sorry babygirl. I didn't meant to be so rough. And I owe you big time for the snarky bullshit earlier."

"Yes…yes you do."

Antonia cupped his cheeks as she leaned over and caught his lips this time. She hummed against his lips softly before she pulled back. "I love you Roman, please know if I would've known anything like that you'd have been the first person I went too."

"I love you too." Roman nodded. "I know baby. I should've already known it but I was too pissed off and my Samoan temper wouldn't let me think straight.

"Are you still mad?" Antonia asked as Roman leaned over and set her on her feet.

Roman smirked down at her. "No…" He answered not sure where she was going with her question.

"Don't get mad – Get even."

Roman watched as she winked at him before stepping out of the shower; he smirked at her cheeky attitude.

Maybe she was right…Maybe.

* * *

****There MIGHT be a second one-shot to go with this one - I hope you enjoy it!****


End file.
